Of Nightmares, Hugs and Kisses Goodnight
by BOO-imawriter
Summary: Under the moonlight, both of them sat in a tight embrace. Both of them knew each others' feelings well enough that they knew not to bother hiding them. But even then, there's still the question. 'What sort of nightmare made my poor baby cry' Now that is a question that they both want answered. Sequel to 'A Nightmare, A Hug, A Kiss Goodnight'


Hello! It has been a loooooong time since I last came up with something. Will try my best to write more but can't guarantee anything XC

This is the sequel to 'a nightmare a hug a kiss goodnight' so if you haven't read that one or the one before (a nightmare a hug) then i suggest you do (not trying to advertise but this story seems more like a sequel than the other 2, I don't think it can really pass as a stand-alone)

I haven't been writing in a while so my flow and grammar seem to have weakened considerably...

This one took a while to come up with cause I couldn't really come up with any solid storyline to join up with the other 2...this one is gonna be the last one unless the ideas suddenly flow into my brain...

Well, I hope this one is still a good enough read for you guys. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I need to be more creative with the next one...

* * *

The couple was sitting on deck, one in the other's lap, in a tight embrace.

"Sooooo cuuuute…"

"Stop it! You're embarrassing us!"

"Awww…but cute things are meant to be cuddled…"

"But not out _here_!"

"Don't worry, no one will come out at this hour… Anyway, Robin already knows what's going on, right?"

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing! And what about the others?! Sanji is still in denial, you know!"

"Really? I thought he just got over it…"

"Without at least trying to pummel you into the wall or giving some sort of warning on how you treat me?"

"Hmmm…will that really make a difference?"

"Haiz… sometimes I wonder how I managed to fall for you in the first place…"

"Heh… and here I wonder why I didn't do this earlier."

"Idiot." She could feel her face heating up from that remark; the tightening of the arms around her waist did little to help her control the rapid reddening of her face. It was especially at times like this that she wondered how she managed to survive the entire length of Paradise without his embrace.

Well, they did make enough of an uproar on the ship with the love-cook crying at both sequences, but she didn't think that it would end so easily. Sanji in particular never said anything about it since that day and any sort of romantic action (or as near-romantic as she could picture) between the captain and her seemed to be perfectly out of his sightline. Though there was clear evidence that the cook was not happy. At first, the amount of food that was on the captain's plate did seem to have decreased a considerable amount, but not only did the captain seem not to notice, after a couple of meals it seemed evident that the captain was far more interested in something else other than his food. After a while, the food pile returned to its original size. Sometimes though, it was laden with so much that it was clear that it was meant to be a distraction, which obviously failed considering that one tonne and ten tonnes seemed to make no difference at all.

Some of the crew was still in the dark though. Though it was true that Robin, Brook and Zoro had long known about it (with Sanji in constant denial), so far the rest of them still had no idea why Sanji had been found crying both those days. Franky simply thought that Nami had finally snapped and told him off or something, but Usopp wasn't so sure of that; Chopper was his usual panicky self and thought it was some sort of psychological problem. Whichever the case, the news of their relationship wasn't exactly public yet. Which was why they were not openly flirting with each other (Nami couldn't actually imagine an openly-flirting Luffy, but considering how much she had already been surprised by him, she wasn't going to be taking any chances). Although she still wondered how the three of them didn't notice Luffy practically staring at her almost all around the ship. Or that the captain was spending less time on the head of Sunny and more time by her side. Or that she was being less and less attacking towards him, with both her words and actions… The list would go on, but her thoughts were put on hold when the arms around her suddenly pulled her closer to him.

"Hmmm…? What is it?"

"You know, Nami, you never told me what you were dreaming about…"

"What dream?"

"You know, the one that night…"

Almost immediately, the red colour on her face threatened to double in intensity. She snatched the straw hat off his head and planted it onto her own, trying desperately to hide her face.

"Hehe… Nami's shy…"

"Shut up."

"That's mean. All I did was ask what your dream was about…"

"Ahh… but it's embarrassing…"

"Come on, how embarrassing can it be?"

"T-T-Then you tell me about your dream first!"

"Mine? Mine was really depressing at first, y'know…"

"So was mine! I dreamed that you…"

"Yeeeees…?"

"S-Shut up!" Her cheeks were glowing red, which not only made her feel more embarrassed but made the teenage captain get an irresistible urge to hug her tightly and rub his head upon hers. Which he proceeded to do.

"Soooo cuuuuuute…"

"Stop it!"

"But you're too cuuuute…"

"S-Stop…it…."

"Hehe, Nami's so shy. And this is the same person that exposed herself in front of 5 men…wait, there's Chopper and the camel too… I really need a camera, your face is just…you're soooo cuuute…"

"…" She was completely incapable of a response, finding it easier to simply let him cuddle her as she enjoyed his wonderful embrace (even if she _was _really too embarrassed to show it).

The captain was perfectly content at the moment, but he felt that the more pressing matter was the dream that gave his beloved navigator a bad night.

"Nee, Nami…"

"…what?"

"Tell me your dream…"

"…why?"

"I want to know what made my poor baby cry…"

Her cheeks were already red, but there definitely was a distinct change in intensity. The brim of the straw hat was pulled even further down, but her cheeks were practically glowing so the captain had a clear view of the effect his words had on her.

As for the navigator, she was trying desperately to hide her feelings, one that she was not only failing miserably at, but was also making her feel even _more_ embarrassed.

"Come on Nami, tell me…"

"Mmmm…"

"Come on…"

"Mmmm…"

"Cute girls shouldn't have to keep things to themselves."

"All right! I'll tell you…" The captain smiled as the navigator finally gave in. Calling her cute seemed to have a certain sort of effect that she didn't seem aware of, but Luffy was keeping that one to himself.

As for Nami, she was wrestling with her emotions (especially the ones that were causing the colouration on her face) as she recalled the dream she had that night…

"Well, at first it was some sort of nice dream, I was living in a nice house with a tangerine grove as my garden and with the sea in front. It was peaceful, nothing to bother us…"

"_Us…?_"

Nami could feel the heat rushing to her face as she answered. "I was dreaming that you and I were a…m-married couple…" The last part was barely audible, but the captain heard it. Not only did that bring a smile to his face (along with some inevitable blushing), but it also made the navigator before seem ever more irresistibly _cute_. He proceeded to hold her tighter as Nami tried to continue.

"W-well…then…after that…the dream became different…it started raining…suddenly you were leaving…for a very long time…then you said you weren't coming back…I panicked…I kept trying to stop you...I was holding you but you kept pushing me away…you started running…I ran after you…I threw myself forward to grab your leg…my face was in the mud but I didn't care…I was crying, begging you to stop…you didn't listen…you shrugged me off…you ran off…"

Luffy was holding her very tightly now. He wasn't taking the fact that he was the main part of her nightmare very well. Nami paused for a while, before continuing.

"But after that…everything suddenly changed…the rain let up suddenly let up…I looked up and I could see flowers blooming…then suddenly someone lifted me up and cuddled me…I looked around and saw you…I didn't even think about why you were there or anything…I just tackled you to the ground and held you as tightly as I could…You were saying something about not needing to go or something but I didn't care…all I wanted to do was to hug you tight and to never let go…at the end before I woke up…you were holding me in your arms…"She turned to hug his bare body and pulled his arms closer around her. "Just like…this…"

Luffy saw her cheeks change colour and responded with the tightening of his arms around her. He resisted the urge to whisper 'cute' into her ear, but was incapable of stopping himself from give her a little kiss on the cheek, inciting a little yelp from her.

"Kyaa! D-d-don't do that without warning…"

"Then stop being so _cute_…"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"True. Nami can't possibly stop being cute…"

"Stop that…" Her face seemed to have found its peak shade of red as she continued to try controlling her blushes to no avail. They stayed like that for a while, before Nami he was having too much fun and asked him.

"Luffy…?"

"Hmm…?"

"What about you? What was yours?"

Luffy's face changed. It was almost as if the nightmare was something that he didn't even want to remember. His hold on her tightened an extraordinary amount, to the point where she was finding it painful. Something that seemed to frighten her more than her own nightmare.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No…it's okay…I'll talk…"

Nami could feel him taking a deep breath, before he started.

"I was dreaming of Marineford."

Just that statement alone sent chills down her spine. She could feel his body stiffening and his grip tightening even more. Even though it was painful, she didn't really feel it, instead hoping with all her heart that she hadn't just stepped into somewhere she didn't want to go.

"It was the same as that day. I had saved Ace from the platform. Akainu had chased us down. Ace tried to fight him but he was losing. His vivre card was flying away. I ran forward to get it. Akainu attacked me instead. The fist of lava was just in front of my face. The body collapsed onto me. Then I realised the body wasn't his."

Her body tensed up in anticipation of an answer she didn't want to hear. The young captain took another deep breath before continuing.

"It was…_yours_."

His grip drew blood. Somewhere in the back of her mind she made a mental note to take care of it before he noticed, but most of her thought processes had frozen along with the rest of her body, incapable of responding properly while he continued to recall his nightmare.

"You were spitting out blood, you had a hole in your stomach just like Ace did, you were saying stuff like how much you loved being part of the crew, or that you were very happy that you were able to of some use to me, I didn't care about all that, I was desperately looking around for a doctor, calling out to anyone around there, I could practically feel your life leaving you and I got more and more frantic, screaming to anyone to save you, then you suddenly whispered in my ear a soft 'thank you', before your body simply went limp and…fell."

She hugged him tightly, trying to reassure him that she was right there in his arms. The loosening of his grip suggested that it did have some effect upon him, but his face still emitted a sense of sadness as he continued to speak.

"It seemed to take forever. My entire body couldn't react fast enough to catch you, all I could do was watch you fall in slow motion. As you fell, all the memories of what we've been through together just flashed past my eyes. I screamed out for you, crying for you not to leave me…"

She pulled herself closer to him, rubbing her head affectionately against his chest. She now desperately wanted the nightmare to end, not wanting her captain to relive any more of that horrible dream. Noticing this, the young captain ran his fingers through her hair before stroking her on the head.

"That was when the dream changed."

She looked up to him in response to that, but upon seeing the smirk on his face, buried her head into his chest, cheeks reddening. She now knew exactly which part this was.

"I reached for you, I brought your body back up, held you tightly…then I noticed that I could feel your entire back and realised the hole was gone. Your breathing became better, you were smiling and hugged me tightly all of a sudden, all I could do was hug you back as tightly as I could. You were asking stuff like what happened, why was I being so weird or something, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was hold you tightly in arms and cuddle you to the ends of the earth. In the end before I woke up, I was holding you tightly in my arms…_just like this_."

He hugged her tightly, which incited a little 'kyaa' from her despite her expecting it. The redness upon her face started spreading again as she became more and more conscious of the fact that her captain was pressing her against his chest and stroking her hair at the same time. She found that although the position was embarrassing, it was also _too comfortable_ for her own good.

"Did you know that you were sleep talking?"

"Huh?" That was a sudden question that she had not anticipated, thus she didn't really react in time to answer.

"I mean, the night you came into my bed _that_ time…"

The heat that rose to her face felt like fire to her as she buried herself into his chest once again, which the young captain couldn't help but make it worse. By cuddling her.

"W-why did you have to bring that up…?"

"Well…you were saying something in your sleep but I didn't quite get it…"

"You were saying some stuff too, you know, telling me that you'll chase my bad dreams away and all…"

"But yours was a bit soft, I only caught the part 'if only …you knew… how much…' the rest was too soft for me to hear…"

_If only you knew how much…? _She repeated those words in her mind, before realizing what she had been saying and turned an epic shade of red.

"Nami?"

"Y-y-yes…?"

"What were you saying back then…?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Nami, don't lie to me…"

"I-I'm not lying to you…"

"Then why are you in such an irresistibly cute form with the reddest face to match?"

She was incapable of hiding it, she knew that he was just teasing her, but that didn't mean that she was immune to any of it. Her face couldn't get any redder, but she was subconsciously burying her face into his chest, trying to hide as much of it as she could. Which meant a lot when the teenage captain decided to flip her around and hug her close, exposing all her redness for the world to see.

"W-w-what… L-Luffy… w-what a-are y-you…?"

"Sooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuute…."

"L-Luffy, s-s-stop it…"

"Tell me already, Nami…"

"N-No way!"

"Ehhh… Why not…?"

"Cause you're enjoying this way too much!"

"Why can't I enjoy hugging you…?"

That served to make her even more desperate to hide her face as the she felt the captain's head brush against the back of hers. Though nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

Luffy brought his head so close to her neck that she could feel his breath upon it, before he placed a light kiss on the side of her neck.

"Kyaa!"

"Nami tastes nice…"

"W-W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"Making sure you know that _I love you_…"

Nami couldn't say anything back at that, choosing instead to enjoy the comfort within her captain's arms. She could still feel where he had kissed her and recalled the time that she had kissed him, right where the back of her head was now resting on…they stayed like that for a while, before Nami turned her head to look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Mmm…nothing…"

Even Luffy's face was red, just a bit more and their noses could touch. Nami, trying not to succumb to another bout of reddening, looked past that to his eyes. Suddenly those eyes became the only things she could see. They were mesmerizing; she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. Luffy's world became focused upon the twin light brown orbs that were her eyes. Their world seemed to have stalled while they simply gazed into each others' eyes… …

Nami realised that she was closing in on him, but couldn't stop herself. A tingling sensation was sent down her spine as her nose brushed past his, she could feel one of his hands making its way to her head while the other one planted itself firmly on the side of her waist. Her own arms were wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. As their lips collided, both of them simply lost themselves to the kiss, completely unaware of anything that was happening around them. As their lips finally separated, Nami's face grew ever more red while the captain proceeded to cuddle her some more.

"Nami…"

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Heh heh…"

Luffy could only smile as his navigator snuggled into his chest. He gently stroked the back of her head and was rewarded with her arms wrapping tighter around him. As slumber threatened to take him away, he brought his navigator close to him. Her head shifted in his grasp on last time before both of them slowly fell asleep.

"Good night, my captain..."

"Good night... my _cute_ navigator..."

And so the young couple slept.

In each others' arms.

With only the moonlight to witness them.

And in that position they stayed. Asleep.

To be awoken by a smiling archaeologist and a half-awake swordsman, before the impending arrival of the resident love-cook.

* * *

So how was it? I need those reviews this time (need to see how bad my writing has become! JK XD)

I actually have quite a few projects going on at the moment but their ALL being put on hold at the moment so sorry about the constant delay... actually it seems more like a super long term hiatus... wait I already wrote that on my profile...(I have no time! Y.Y)

Well, you'll have to live with this for the moment XD please review and Thanks for Reading!


End file.
